Escaped
by AceProfessor2559
Summary: Sleipnir is done with being Odin's horse (the king could lose a few pounds). He finds his sister, and the two escape to Midgard. But what are the fastest and most magical of Loki's kids to do when their powers come back? Take down a secret organization from the inside, of course. Then the Avengers just HAD to come blundering in. Sequel to Captured (Again). Third in the Freed-Verse.
1. Horse-boy and Magic-girl

So this part of the story takes place right during the movie Thor and during my fic Freed.

* * *

The only thing that made living in the royal stables tolerable were the stable hands and servants. They weren't particularly nice, per say, but they were terrible gossips. If some lord in the castle knows it, then a servant knows it as well. It's an unspoken law of the Allfather's high halls. If one servant knows something, it's a guarantee they're going to share it with another. That's how Sleipnir was one of the first to know that Thor had been banished, the Allfather had fallen into Odinsleep, and that Loki was currently ruling as an interim king.

Sleipnir had always been closer to his siblings than his father. When he was young, he had no idea why Loki always seemed sad when Sleipnir was there. It wasn't until he was older that his sister told him: he was a child of rape. When he learned what that was, he was horrified. Sleipnir had become determined to look less Svaðilfari, his biological father. Hela and Fenrir had helped him hone his mediocre shapeshifting skills until he was able to take human form. He was tall, nearly seven feet, with a large frame that was more muscles than anything else. The had dark tanned skin, with a long face, green eyes, and shaggy black hair. He was even taller than his uncle like this. Sleipnir hated this form.

When Sleipnir heard the news, he realised it was time to execute his escape plan. A while back, he had stolen some of the stable boys' clothes and now all he needed was a distraction. At nightfall he would turn into his human form; change into the clothes; release the other horses, and in the chaos try to escape. It wasn't the best plan, but Sleipnir couldn't say he was the cleverest of Loki's children. That would be Jörmungandr, who lived up to the reputation snakes have: cold, clever, and shrewd. After his escape, he would head to the one place nobody ever went. Helheim.

Night fell, and he went through with his plan. He was easily able to unlock his stall, and Sleipnir snuck out into the hallway. From there, he was easily able to open the doors to let all the other horses out. He had spoken to them before, and everyone knew their part. The various horses thundered outside, and Sleipnir knew he would have a few moments where the stable hands would think he was one of them. He started casting the spell that would allow him to access the world tree. Once he was out there, his speed would make him quite unnoticeable. He suddenly was cast in darkness, one tiny horse in the shadow of the World Tree. The idea of 'nine realms' was an outdated concept, but Asgard continued using it. Honestly, the realms were… like fruit, hanging from the branches of Yggdrasil. The nine realms were the closest to the trunk and the largest. There were others, farther away, but the Bifrost doesn't go that far.

When he arrived in Helheim, the place was exactly as he last remembered. Everything was dark, gray, and stagnant. Sleipnir trotted across some symbolic river and into the hall in front of him. All around him there were pale shades of the dead. They always disturbed him, with their blank gazes and hopeless looks. When he entered his sister's hall, he saw the high arched ceiling, the tall windows, and on the throne, his sister looking miserable.

"Hela!" She turned at the sound of his voice, and brightened. Now he could see her whole face. Her right side had beautiful porcelain skin, with a half green half brown eye and dark hair. Her left, however, had dark skin pulled too thin over her face, a cloudy blue eye, and brittle hair. Most people thought she was scary, but to Sleipnir, his sister would always just be.

"Sleipnir, so good to see you!" She scrunched up her nose. "Wait. Does this mean Odin is coming as well?"

"Nope! I escaped! And…" He shuffled nervously, well, as nervously as a horse could shuffle. "I was wondering if you had any way to hide me?"

She smiled, showing sharp white teeth. "I… I think so. I've been meaning to use this spell on myself. It can turn any being mortal. I had plans to hide myself when Odin wasn't looking. It'll turn me into a Midgardian at, well, really any point in their history. I still haven't worked that part out. But if we do it, I can make it so our souls are connected. We'll be close, siblings, childhood best friends, something like that."

"Please tell me not soulmates?" Sleipnir grimaced at the thought.

She chuckled. "I can't guarantee anything. We're going to have to hope. There's also the chance we might end up different genders."

"I don't want to be a female! They have bleeding and children." Sleipnir shuddered, and Hela giggled at her little brother again.

"I have it set so that once we turn thirty, our powers will manifest. They might show up as well on the off chance that we're under some sort of magical attack. You got all that?"

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

On February 17th, 1989, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were born. The twins both had dark hair and eyes, and had no idea of their own true power.


	2. Don't Smoke (Seriously Wanda, Don't)

This takes place after the Avengers movie, but about a year before AoU, I'd say around 2014. Also, speaking from personal experience, there is _a lot_ of people of people who smoke in Eastern Europe. As someone with allergies(I dunno it's just my eyes get really itchy and so does my throat) to tobacco smoke, it's difficult.

* * *

Pietro sat on the couch in their tiny apartment. It had three rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room/living room, and the bedroom. There was also a balcony, but Wanda was the only one who used it. Pietro made his sister sleep in the bedroom, and he always took the couch. Unless it was a heat wave, then he slept in the bedroom, the only room with air conditioning.

He heard the door rattle, his sister was home from her work (she was an assistant at the library). When she entered, he shouted to her cheerfully. "Zdravo, Wanda!"

She rolled her eyes. "Pietro, we're supposed to be speaking in English. Practice, remember?"

He let out an annoyed huff. " _Fine_. But you are the one who is good with languages. I am the fast one, and you are the smart one, remember?"

She laughed, a rare sound these days. "You're right Pietro. I _am_ the smart one." She went over to the balcony and stepped outside, lighting a cigarette.

Pietro went over to the door she just went through. "Wanda, you should not smoke those… _death sticks_. They will kill you!"

She pulled her cigarette out of her mouth and rolled her eyes. "I've told you before, I only smoke when I'm stressed."

" _Which is all the time_. I do not like having to breathe smoke all the time outside the house, and then you smoke. I just… I worry. I volim te." He was shuffling his feet nervously.

Wanda rolled her eyes affectionately. "Don't worry then. I'll be fine. I love you too."

* * *

"Wanda! Wanda! Look!" Wand glanced up from her book and saw her brother pointing at an article in the classified section of a newspaper. "This organization is offering a million Dinars per person just to do some tests! We would be rich!"

"We could use the money. What's the organization's name? Does it say what kind of test?"

"It's an American company called SHIELD, and they are testing an experimental drug. I think we should sign up!"

"I… I suppose so."

* * *

When these SHIELD people had infused them with magic, their bodies had seen it as an attack. The clause in Hela's spell activated, and both their magics had fought for them. Hela's (or was it Wanda's now?) easily surpassed the magic in her body from the scepter. Pietro's (Sleipnir's?) magic certainly was not as strong. Hela's sorcery was roughly the second most powerful in the universe (behind their father's, and, if she weren't dead, Hela's mother's as well) so it left only one outward effect on her body: her once brown eyes were red. But his magic's fight for his body left some… more major side effects. His hair became a platinum blonde (and really? _Really?_ ) which was… not desirable… his eyes also changed from their deep brown to a light shade of blue. He could feel a telepath's mind brushing against the edges of his own. Hela. He let her in. ' _I can see your hair, Brother! It's hilarious!'_ Pietro ducked his head, knowing his sister would never let him live it down. ' _These SHIELD people, they're really called HYDRA, and I don't trust them. It's obvious all throughout their minds they wish us to be weapons.'_

Pietro thought on that for a moment. ' _Perhaps if they trust us, then we can slowly destroy their organization from the inside! Better watch out Sis, or else I'll be the smart one!'_

' _Hah, as if, Pony. Or, as uncle Thor would've said, "Nay".'_

' _Oh for the love of- I am disappointed in you! You could have at least had the decency to tell a quality pun. I am disowning you.'_

* * *

 _Serbian_

 _Zdravo - Hello_

 _I volim te - And I love you_

I'm probably not going to do too much more with this until I finish my other big story, which I'm setting to max priority. I haven't seen the Avengers in a while, so I have to write while watching the movie, which is _really difficult_ , and that's why there's a bit of delay. I will reassure you that I'm trying to work as fast as possible, and I hate my own pace more than anything else. This was supposed to be reassuring and helpful, and it's honestly not, but whatever.

~Ace


	3. Action Actually Begins!

Fenrir was running alongside the vehicle, his paws whipping up snow in his wake. He was on a mission with the Avengers! Granted, he was far from their first choice, but the team needed someone with knowledge of magic, and his dad wasn't available. When the Avengers told Loki that they were looking for the Scepter, he had made half-hearted excuses about looking for Sigyn and his twins on Vanaheim. Everyone knew it wasn't quite true, but they were too polite to say it.

He was leaping over a tree when he saw on of the enemy agents. Fenrir jumped towards the poor man, shaking him hard enough to give him whiplash, but nothing lethal. Around him was chaos, so he followed Captain America and Iron Man.

Through his specialty-made earpiece he heard Stark shout. "Shit!"

"Language!" Fenrir blinked. Hadn't the Captain been a soldier? He couldn't dwell on it long, instead he tore a gun away from an agent. The Captain said something more, but Fenrir was more focused on the tug-of-war he was having for an enemy's gun. No surprise, but Fenrir won.

He tuned back in after ripping the gun away from an enemy (and probably breaking the guy's arm as well) in time to hear the Widow speak. "At long last is lasting a little long, boys."

"Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise." Hawkeye responded.

Fenrir couldn't help but respond, after tackling a HYDRA operative. "Oh really? You think?" He and his father both grasped the concept of sarcasm much better than his uncle had.

"Wait a second, no one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap said 'language'?" Stark asked, and knowing him, Fenrir bet he was smirking.

"I know… It just slipped out."

A large crash resounded through the HYDRA base. Wanda knew they were under attack, and grabbed her brother's hand. There was someone across the speakers saying they were under attack. She sent her powers out and looked for any souls that might be familiar. Then, she found one she recognized. Fenrir! She laughed aloud and mentally whispered to Sleipnir who was there. ' _The Avengers are here… Fenrir is with them!'_

' _Really? I remember that day, when we were watching the news, and Loki apologised, explaining that he needed to save his son. We didn't realize the significance of everything back then, did we?'_

' _No. The problem is, we're trying to infiltrate HYDRA. Do we help the Avengers, or HYDRA?'_

' _Let's go HYDRA. I want to surprise Fen for once, not the other way around.'_ Hela looked at her brother, who was smirking. She nodded, and the two made their minds up. They just had to wait for the chance.

Troops were leaving the bunker, and the twins noticed their chance. Pietro picked Wanda up, before dashing with all the speed of the fastest horse in the Nine Realms. They finally broke out into the open air, snow swirling around them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked.

Her brother glanced around. "Yes. But the fight will likely destroy much of the landscape."

"True. Come, let us see the battle. I do not doubt that Valhalla will gain many souls."

Pietro smirked. "For Valhalla?"

Wanda laughed. "No. For Hel."

He smiled, before giving a brief shout. "For Hel!"

Sleipnir saw the archer nock an arrow, before letting it loose. He sped up, and the whole world seemed to slow around him (Oh, how he loved this! No one could catch him when he ran, no one could saddle him and treat him like cattle. He was _free_ and nothing anyone did would change that. Never again, what Sleipnir promised himself when he first escaped to his sister's realm. He would never again be captured and demeaned. Every action he makes is his own, and _no one_ will take that from him. The Norns gave people free will for a reason, and Sleipnir intended to use his, and nobody is going to stop him.)(Except maybe Hela, but she's scary, and Sleipnir doesn't want to make her mad.). When he darted past, he grabbed the arrow, before throwing it towards the ground. The man was starting to get another arrow out, but Sleipnir rushed forward and knocked him off his feet.

He smirked. "You did not see that coming?" He nearly burst out laughing at the look of shock on the mortal's face. He was… Hawkeye, the archer. Yes, he had seen that face on the television, a 'hero'. Most heroes don't live up to expectations, but Sleipnir had expected a bit more from a famous marksman (and assassin).

After knocking Hawkeye over, he ran past Fenrir, who jolted at the breeze, and tripped Captain America. Sleipnir might not be human (anymore), but he still had some contempt for America. So, of course he had to trip the personification of America's (and he thinks Hela told him about a television show that a HYDRA operative watched like that? With the personifications of countries?) farce of a country. It was relaxing, and he did not regret it at all.

He returned to his sister, who was healing soldiers. He waited until they were alone before speaking. "Fenrir is here." Mentally, he added ' _Should we speak to him?'_

"Yes. He would find out anyways, and it is better to explain it." Sleipnir picked her up and started running towards Fenrir, considering the pros and cons of tripping Captain America again. He decided against it, his sister could get hurt. Seconds later, they arrived to see Fenrir drop an unconscious agent to the ground.

Hela was the first to speak. "Fenrir." He turned his head around, clearly not expecting it. She used her magic to speak into his mind. ' _Do not worry, brother.'_ His hazel eyes widened.

' _H-Hela? Is that you?'_

Sleipnir smiled. His brother sounded so full of joy. ' _Well don't forget about me, you mangy mutt.'_ He teased.

' _Sleipnir?!'_

Hela took over, speaking aloud. "Yes. We will find time to explain later, but we are infiltrating this organisation. Unfortunately, that means for the moment we are enemies." She stepped forward, placing a hand on the side of his muzzle, and magically urged him to sleep. He slumped, and Sleipnir help lower him to the ground. After a moment, she weaved the spell into a good dream. "I love you, Fenrir."

When Tony entered the HYDRA base, he was greeted by bullets. "Guys, stop, we gotta talk this through." The suit shot at them. "Good talk."

He could hear a man respond with a feeble " _No it wasn't._ " Tony couldn't help it. He laughed.

After exploring for a moment, Tony caught sight of a man working frantically on a computer. He shot the man then stepped out of the armor, and told JARVIS to put it in sentry mode. Tony pulled out a flash drive (he always carried at least, like, ten) and started the download. He was sending the copies to Maria as they downloaded (he was Tony Stark! He had all the fanciest shit).

"I know you're hiding more than just files…" And, he was talking to himself. Great. "Hey J? Give me an IR scan of the room, real quick."

"The wall to your left, I'm reading steel reinforcement… and an air current."

Tony grinned, making his way over to the wall. "Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, _please be a secret door_! Yay!" He entered the secret room and found a long hallway. His personal motto was 'Curiosity killed the scientist'.

Eventually the hallway ended, and Tony emerged in a large room filled with objects of all shapes and sizes. Then Cap spoke over the comms. "Guys, I've got Struker."

Tony gazed around. "Yeah. I've got… something bigger." He kept looking. In front of him, on a table, was the remains of a robot which had been torn apart. Then, he saw it, glowing blue and mysterious. The scepter. "Thor, I've got eyes on the prize."

Suddenly, he felt a sort of pressure in his mind. The world turned red for a moment, before fading to black.

* * *

Cliffhanger! The vision Tony has will be different, mainly in that it doesn't trigger his PTSD as badly.

After this story, I have two very different Fenrir-centric storylines worked out, and I'm not quite sure which to go along with, so I have to ask you guys what you want to read.

A) Fenrir is rebellious and becomes a vigilante because the Avengers can help save the world, but they don't protect the individual. He would eventually meet the Defenders (have you seen the new show? It was good) and Spider-man (and Deadpool might sneak in there, who knows?)

B) Someone suggests sending Fenrir to high school to help get over his terrible social anxiety that was caused by Asgard. Tony eventually suggests Peter Parker's school (this would be after Spider-man: Homecoming).

Thank you all for reading (especially this really long note at the end) you people are all amazing and lovely.

~Ace


	4. The Vision (No, Not the Android)

_Around him was a battle, with who, he didn't know. Tony knew he was somewhere there, even if all he could see of Iron Man was the occasional flash of red-and-gold. Off to his left, where he saw Iron Man, he also recognized War Machine near there. Then, there was Fenrir. On top of his back was some guy in a red suit shooting white stuff from his hands (and wasn't that just begging for innuendo?). What. There was the flying purple man shooting lasers as well._

 _He saw, on the other side of his vision, a streak of red, white, and blue. Steve's shield. He turned to his right. There was the Captain, next to him were Clint, Steve's friend Sam, a man with a metal arm - Bucky Barnes, Tony assumed, and finally, a giant man. Not like the Hulk, but just a very large guy. Tony wondered why half the Avengers were fighting away from him._

 _Finally, he noticed another group fighting with them. They were an odd five, and the guy who seemed to be the leader was the most normal looking of them (if you count a long red (and tacky) leather coat and a metal mask with glowing red eyes). There was also a large dude (not like the giant, this guy was just plain ripped) and a green lady. With swords. That wasn't even talking about the raccoon or the tree. Tony thought it best to just leave that subject alone._

 _Then, he was… somewhere else, not on the battlefield. He turned around to see where he was, and all he saw was an inky blackness. Standing to his left was a beautiful woman, with pale skin, high cheekbones, red lips, clear green and brown mixed eyes, and wavy black hair. She was youngish, perhaps in her twenties or early thirties._

" _Hello, Anthony." She turned, and he saw the other side of her face. Whereas what he had seen already was gorgeous, this was… creepy. Her skin was gray and stretched oddly, with her left eye being a clouded color, and her smile was warped with sharp teeth. "You would know me as the Goddess of Death."_

" _Oh god. Or - Goddess, in this case. I'm dead, aren't I? I_ knew _this day would come! I'm going straight to Hell. Merchant of Death, you know?"_

" _Wha-? No! This is a dream."_

" _Seriously? This is all a dream? How clichéd can you get?"_

" _I… just, listen to me, Anthony. Has Fenrir or Loki explained to you the prophecies about Ragnarök?"_

"… _All they've said is that apparently Loki's children were believed to start it, and were therefore imprisoned in various ways."_

" _Yes, well the prophecies aren't about them. The Wolf who will eat the Worlds is the Mad Titan. He believes that by destroying the universe he will gain favor with me. He believes he is in love with me. The Snake that shall Poison the Seas is the Other. And the Army of the Dead is the Chitauri."_

 _He froze when she mentioned the Chitauri. "I thought we destroyed them all. You know, giant nuke in space?"_

" _No."_

" _Shit. I do have some questions though."_

" _About the vision?"_

" _Yeah. Who were we fighting?"_

" _The Mad Titan's armies."_

" _Alright. And how many people there are using magic? Because there was the dude who was fucking giant, the tree, the laser shooting guy, the man who was flying with the cape, the really fast kid, and the girl in red, you know," He flailed his arms in an approximation of the Scarlet Witch._

" _Only Loki, Fenrir, and the Scarlet Witch were using magic. The rest is either sorcery - very different - or science."_

" _And the tree?"_

"… _I don't know what's up with the tree. Can we get on topic now?"_

" _Right. What was up with Cap? He looked… ragged. I dunno, just tired."_

" _He has a difficult time later on. Don't try to fix it, it's not your fault. Everything that happens springs from his own decisions."_

"… _That's ominous."_

" _Don't worry about it. There isn't much time left. One more question."_

" _Why was someone on Fenrir's back like a horse?"_

 _Her eyes narrowed ominously. "What."_

" _Some guy in red was on his back, like the wolves in Lord of the Rings."_

 _Death's eyes narrowed. "I will figure this out."_

 _Suddenly, Tony was alone._ And then he woke up.

* * *

Hinting at Civil War Stuff (If you can't tell, I'm Team Iron Man. I dictate my life based on emotions, but they have no place in politics. Also, Steve is a massive hypocrite.) and the Guardians will at some point appear!

So last chapter I mentioned two storylines I had written out, so be sure to tell me which you'd prefer, because I honestly can't choose. Again, thank you so much for reading this (and especially telling what you think, which improves my writing) and I think you're all amazing.

~Ace


End file.
